Window to the Soul
by joelcoxriley
Summary: The eyes are known as the window to the soul. As Shealyne's oceanic eyes turn blood red, she is forced to face the fact that she will never live the same way again. After the accidental slaying of a man, she is welcomed into the Dark Brotherhood. Haunted by her past and seeking ammends, she wishes for nothing more than to live a life of normalicy. Normalicy, however, is fragile.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is the story of my OC, Shealyne. This story will follow her from birth to the very end of her life. Hopefully you will enjoy. I own nothing but the OCs for this story.**

* * *

"Ohhhh, she is so beautiful, is she not, Quentin?" A woman asked, her blond hair sticking to her brow from the sweat that covered her body. The woman was taking deep breathes from the exertion of childbirth, her blue eyes sparkling as her husband stood next to her, holding her hand.

"Of course she is, dear." Quentin replied, kiss his wife's brow as she looked down at the small infant, the baby staring at her father with large blue eyes.

"She looks like you, love." Elisabeth spoke upon seeing a small patch of red hair on the baby, the man stroking his matching colored beard as he laughed.

"That she does. Hello, little one, are you a Daddy's girl?" The man asked, gently taking his pinky and running it across the baby's small cheek, the infant making several high pitched squeaks, as if laughing as drool ran down her mouth.

"Of course she is." Elisabeth commented, her blue eyes locking onto her husband's green as she smiled.

The servant smiled as she took a cloth and whipped the fluid from Elisabeth's forehead.

"She is gorgeous, my lady." The servant commented, smiling warmly. The woman became alert as her master glanced in her direction.

"I would like to have this moment alone with my wife, if you would please." Quentin spoke, the servant bowing before showing herself to the chambers door.

"What shall we name her?" Elisabeth asked softly, pausing to think of a name. "I like Fleuretta. It is such a lovely name. What do you think, husband?"

Quentin paused to think. If his child were to grow up anything like him she would be no gentle flower. A rose perhaps? No, no that wasn't it.

"What do you think, little one? Do you like that name? Do you want to be named Fleuretta?" Elisabeth asked, cooing softly as she took her husband's silence as a no. What was wrong with that man? She looked just like a flower. A beautiful rose.

Quentin pierced his lips into a thin line, thinking as he looked at his daughter. He didn't focus on her hair, no. He focused on her eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul, so why shouldn't she be named based on her eyes?

Looking into the babe's eyes, Quentin saw that she eyes were almost a deep blue, like the underwater depths of an ocean or lake. Sparkling with mystic wonder, eyes untainted with the darkness of the world.

"Shealyne. I believe that suits our daughter much better." Quentin spoke, Elisabeth raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"And where did you get that horrid name?" Elisabeth asked, her nose crinkling to show her detest.

"Her eyes." Quentin answered, the infant looking curiously at her mother.

"Her eyes? When a suitor is courting her he's not going to look at her eyes! He's going to look at her body!" Elisabeth snapped slightly, the baby whimpering as tears started to brim in her eyes.

"The eyes are the window to the soul. Appearance means nothing if the soul is shrouded with lies and deceit." Quentin countered, hearing Elisabeth sigh. She just didn't understand that man.

"I still think Fleuretta is better. She even looks like a rose." Elisabeth stated once again, looking down at her baby. "What do you think, babe? Do you want Fleuretta as your name?" Elisabeth asked softly, the small baby quivering. It almost seemed as if the newborn would begin to cry.

"Or, do you want Shealyne as your name?" Quentin asked gently, and to Elisabeth's horror, heard the infant make a small giggling noise in response.

"Shealyne it is, love." Quentin stated, leaning down to kiss both his wife and newborn daughter. A rose she was not, but a lake or ocean even? Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the second chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"No! No, Mother, I am not!" Quentin paused by the door as he heard shouting, the man shaking his head as he sighed in despair.

"No? What do you mean 'no'? Of course you are!" Elisabeth snapped from the other side of the door, their voices getting louder, more shrill as the argument heated.

"I am a grown woman, Mother! I_ refuse_ to allow you to treat me like a child!" Shealyne snapped back with as much venom in her voice as her matriarch, Quentin hearing a loud snort in detest from his wife.

"The only reason I treat you like a child is because you act like one, Shealyne! Act like a grown woman for once and take responsibility!"

"Take responsibility for your actions, Mother? I shall do no such thing! I didn't even have a choice in this-this arranged marriage!"

"And_ you_ do not know what is best for you, Shealyne! _I_ do! This marriage can only cause stability between the families, we'll gain political influence and-"

"You see?! That is all you care about, Mother! All you care about is climbing up the political ladder of Daggerfall! How dare you! How _dare_ y-" A loud smack was heard followed by a rather loud thud as Shealyne fell to the floor, Elisabeth's hand poised to strike again.

"A spoiled brat is what you are!" Elisabeth hissed, a hiccup escaping her daugher. She was positive the young woman was crying. But she wouldn't dare let her mother see. It would show weakness. It would hurt her pride too much.

Elisabeth opened her mouth to speak once more but was interrupted by the sound of the oak door opening, Quentin looking at the pair grimmly.

"...Husband! I was just -" Elisabeth faltered as she saw the look Quentin gave her, and closed her mouth. It wasn't one of anger, no, but one of despair.

Shealyne got up, a large red mark on her cheek as she wiped the remaining tears away, the young woman glaring at her in defiance. Even after a humiliating lose, she refused to leave. Her pride wouldn't allow her mother another win.

"No, is my final answer,_ Mother_. I will not allow this travesty to occur." Shealyne hissed, her head high as she smirked, the woman swiftly turning towards the door as she took her leave, almost walking into Quentin's broad shoulder in the process.

Huffing, Shealyne walked at a swift pace, her anger causing her blood to boil. How dare her mother act so selfish! How dare her mother treat her like a child! At eighteen years of age, Shealyne could hardly be considered a child anymore.

Pushing the past the oak doors, Shealyne paused and took a deep breath, calming slightly as she smelled the salty air from the nearby sea.

Sighing, Shealyne walked deeper into the courtyard, her mind thinking rapidly. She didn't want to get married, especially not in an arranged marriage. Why did her mother had to be so selfish? All she wanted to gain was power through this marriage. Perhaps then Shealyne would have been fine with the arranged marriage had it been a different person. The last person she wanted to marry was Corbin Ancell.

Despite Shealyne's small victory against her mother, she knew she would lose in the end. In the end her mother always won. She was always right in her own mind. But Shealyne knew her marriage with Corbin would only lead in disaster. His pride and stubbornness was just as bad as Shealyne's, if not worse. She wouldn't allow this marriage to occur. She would prove to her mother that she was wrong. She just needed to think of how.

Leaving the troubles of her home behind, Shealyne walked into the streets of Daggerfall, her posture alert, as if looking for something. Moving to the very edges of the capital city, the smell of the sea became stronger. Shealyne could now see the very ocean, the gentle waves lapping at the coast. It was then her eyes narrowed at the multiple boats wading in the harbor. Shealyne couldn't help but smirk to herself as she found her scapegoat.

* * *

**I appologize for the short chapters but this is the rather boring part. And I know Shealyne is acting like a bitch because that's just how she was raised. So yes, she is annoying to me. But as the story continues hopefully you will see that she will grow tremendously. **


End file.
